


Thanks to a Bet

by ReignWrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because We All Need It, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Established Relationship, Kinky, Kinky Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar in a Maid Outfit, M/M, Maid Liam Dunbar, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Theo Raeken, We All Know He Has Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReignWrites/pseuds/ReignWrites
Summary: Liam loses a bet and now he has to wear a maid outfit for twenty-four hours. Liam is embarrassed, but Theo seems to love it.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Thanks to a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this instead of tending to my responsibilities as an adult. I have no regrets because Liam would definitely look good in a maid outfit, and there wasn’t a fic about him wearing one, so I knew I HAD to write it. <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

Liam has learned his lesson to never join a bet _ever again,_ especially when it involves his best friend Mason having a solid proof plan in mind.

All Liam wanted was free ice cream for a week, but now he is stuck in a maid’s outfit for twenty-four hours.

Corey is to blame for this. He was in Liam’s way when the beta tried to make his final shot to lead Beacon Hills High school to their earned win. One slip up and Liam accidentally bumped into Corey, sending them to the ground in a mess of limbs and lacrosse gear. The score was saved by Nolan who scooped up the ball and chucked it at the opposing team.

Still, Liam had lost the bet. His final goal wasn’t what made them win, and now Mason is trying to contain his laughter while thrusting a plastic bag into Liam’s arms. Dread fills the werewolf’s body as his shaky hands untie the bow and he peeks inside. The wind knocks out of his chest when his gaze lands on the black and white outfit. Clothing so innocent yet  _ embarrassing  _ to wear.

“How are you sure this will fit me?” Liam asks, lifting the blouse in between his index finger and thumb to get a feel of the fabric.  _ Huh, soft. _

“Liam, you are my best friend. I know your size,” Mason informs him thoughtfully and turns Liam around by the shoulders before pushing him in the direction of the downstairs bathroom. “Now put it on!”

Liam groans and shoves the door open to enter the bathroom. He closes the door behind him and locks it for privacy because knowing Mason he’s  _ impatient.  _ Where did his best friend even get the outfit in  _ his  _ size? He figures they only make maid outfits for slim women because it’s the  _ beauty standard. _

Sure, Liam might be smaller than most high schoolers because of his height but he does play lacrosse and lift weights. He takes pride in his muscular body. He’s not  _ small.  _ It’s just his clothes okay?

He’s losing track of time. Back to the maid outfit.

Oh god, the maid outfit. Mason is going to have a laughing fit about this.

Liam strips out of his clothing except for his boxer briefs and discards them in the corner of the bathroom. He’ll pick it up before Theo notices. He takes the dress from the plastic bag and holds it by the shoulders to look over the garment.

Liam expected the costume version of a maid outfit, not the  _ sexy  _ version of it meant to satisfy people’s kinks. A black blouse with a white lace hem, continuing up the torso and making up the straps of the sleeves, and only two white silky strings crisscrossing the chest and hanging by the back to fasten it when he puts it on; a too-short skirt turning into white lace by the ends with a tiny apron on the front. How will he fit into this  _ tiny _ dress around his muscular figure? He is sure if he’s not careful enough he’ll accidentally tear it. He thumbs the soft lace that makes up the sleeves and prevents the frustrated sigh to pass his lips.

Liam steps into the dress and wiggles his body into the clothing, finding it surprisingly easy and soft to put on. He pulls the lace straps over his shoulders and turns his head to look at the mirror while he ties the strings on the back. “Ah-ha!” He grins when he manages to make a perfect bow.

Liam turns back around to dig into the plastic bag for the black netted thigh-high stockings. He looks down at his legs and feels shame burn his cheeks when he realizes he probably should’ve shaved before Mason came to his house with the maid outfit in hand. No time now. He slips on the stockings and struggles, fearing for a moment he would accidentally tear the fabric. The stockings fit his legs perfectly and feel so  _ soft  _ Liam can practically sleep in these.

Once Liam has successfully put on the maid outfit, he looks himself in the mirror and twirls around in a circle with a thoughtful look on his face.  _ Huh, I do look good.  _ Maybe this won’t be as  _ bad  _ as he thought. The skirt looks a little too puffy for his liking, revealing more of his skin he didn’t want anyone staring at. He slips out of his boxer briefs and tosses them aside, feeling satisfied the skirt looks flat and reaches the mid part of his thighs. He’ll just have to be careful not to flash his friends.

Liam unlocks the bathroom door and shuffles out of his comfort zone while staring at the ground with his face heating up in embarrassment.

“Dude!” Mason shouts and smacks Corey on the shoulder before gripping it tightly. He bites his lower lip to keep from laughing and hides behind his boyfriend who doesn’t look fazed at all.

“Oh ha ha! Whatever!” Liam groans and crosses his arms over his chest while glaring at his best friend.

“It doesn’t look bad,” Corey says slowly, his body tense with discomfort. Yeah, he was  _ definitely  _ dragged into this by his boyfriend.

“It looks good on you!” Mason finally says once he gets a hold of himself. He smirks while moving forward to hand Liam a duster. “Voila!” He spreads his arms out and grins.

“I hate you!” Liam throws the duster at Mason and his friend manages to dodge it before it can hit him in the head.

“Now now, Liam. Later on, you will realize I did you a favor.” Mason smirks.

“What are you talking about?” Liam asks incredulously. A favor? He’s in a maid’s outfit for fuck’s sake! “I can barely keep from blushing!”

“Shh. It’s okay. I got you.” Mason winks before entering the kitchen. “Twenty-four hours!” He sing-songs.

Liam turns to Corey for an answer but the chimera gives him a shrug before following after his boyfriend. Liam is going to strangle Mason even if he has to do it in his maid outfit. He’ll strangle him in  _ style. _

• • •

Theo bites into the sprinkled donut and hums as the sweet taste satisfies his taste buds. He digs into his pocket for the house key and unlocks the front door, pushing it open with a hand on the doorknob. “Liam? Are Mason and Corey still here?” He calls out to his boyfriend and shuts the door behind him with his foot.

All Theo wants is to be home and  _ relax  _ after a long day at work. Maybe he’ll use one of those bath bombs Liam gave him for Christmas. A hot bath sounds  _ amazing.  _ Maybe he can sneak a cuddle session with his boyfriend after the others have left because he doesn't want them to poke fun at him for being “too soft.”  _ Good idea,  _ Theo thinks to himself as he bites into his donut again, but his plans fly out the window the moment Liam steps into the living room.

Theo’s eyes widened in shock upon seeing Liam in a—  _ fucking maid outfit?  _ He inhales sharply through clenched teeth and chokes on the donut, hunching over when he goes into a coughing fit.

Liam rushes to his side and looks at him with concern in his pretty blue eyes while he pats Theo’s back. Theo finally manages to swallow the bite and stop coughing violently all over the floor. He straightens up and looks Liam up and down.  _ Yup, he’s still wearing it. _

“Are you— what— what are you  _ wearing? _ ” Theo’s voice goes explicitly high when he stares wide-eyed at Liam, trying  _ very  _ hard not to look downward.

“Remember the bet? Yeah, this is it,” Liam says, fiddling with his fingers and smiling shyly at the chimera. “Mason’s idea.”

Theo’s going to  _ kill  _ him. “What? W— why would he think of that?” He hates how  _ high  _ his voice is getting because of his internal freakout. Mason didn’t tell Liam…did he? He hopes the fuck not or he’ll have his head! He immediately regrets opening up to Mason about  _ this. _

Liam shrugs, the thin lace strap of the blouse falls down his shoulder and the action catches Theo’s eye. He refrains from reaching out to fix it by curling his hand into a tight fist. He can feel his claws threatening to come out and the need to claim the beta standing right in front of him. He has never lost control over his wolf  _ this  _ fast. “For laughs? He gave me a duster.” Liam pouts.

“A duster?” Theo asks, wanting to divert his attention away from the outfit, but it’s so hard when Liam is looking up at him so innocently and having  _ no  _ clue what he does to Theo.

“Yeah, I threw it at him, but then we started to bake cookies. It was kind of hard to work around because I tried not bending down. The skirt is too small for my taste,” Liam explains, plucking the hem of his skirt.

“The skirt— fucking hell I need to sit down.” Theo sighs, walking over to the couch and dropping heavily on the cushion.

_ Bad fucking idea. _

Liam, the naive puppy he is, follows after Theo and sits down next to him, giving him a full view of his dark stockings and warm ivory thighs. Theo swallows, wanting nothing more than to drag his tongue along those thighs.

Then he hears the two heartbeats in the kitchen before they enter the living room. “Look who’s home!” Mason exclaims and smirks when he receives a glare from Theo. “Corey and I have to go, Liam.”

“We do?” Corey asks then winces when Mason jabs his elbow into his ribs. “We do!” He repeats with enthusiasm.

“Oh, okay? You’re not going to stay until the twenty-four hours are up?” Liam asks, glancing between Mason and Corey.

“I have a trusted source that will keep in touch with me.” Mason winks and grabs Corey’s hand before tugging him through the front door.

Mason the  _ sly bastard.  _ Theo is going to feed him to the wolves once he gets his hands on him, but he wants his hands on Liam  _ now.  _ Theo turns back towards his boyfriend who’s looking at him with his confused puppy eyes. “What was that about?” Liam asks.

“You don’t want to know,” Theo grumbles.

“Okay…” Liam’s voice trails off then he stands with a little jump. “The cookies!” He walks into the kitchen and Theo tries to keep his stare on the coffee table while thinking about the ways he’ll torture Mason because  _ this  _ is torture for him. He can feel his cock straining against his jeans and his fingers twitch, wanting to relieve himself and relish in the image of Liam in a maid’s outfit. It’s burned into his skull because he can’t stop thinking about it.

Liam comes back to the living room with a baking sheet in hand. He bends over to set the tray on the coffee table and Theo’s eyes wander to the lacy hem of the skirt rising to reveal Liam’s ass. There’s  _ no way  _ Liam isn’t wearing anything underneath. Is he?

Liam grabs two cookies from the baking sheet and straddles Theo’s lap with his legs on each side of him. Theo takes in a sharp breath. This is it. He’s going to  _ die  _ from arousal.

“You okay?” Liam asks, cocking his head while nibbling on the chocolate chip cookie he baked with Mason and Corey.

“I don’t know how to answer that question,” Theo admits, breathing out a punched-out gasp. He should be used to this because Liam likes sitting on his lap, but the outfit he’s wearing isn’t helping  _ at all. _

Fuck, he can’t keep his hands to himself anymore. His wandering hands grab Liam’s thighs and his thick fingers dig into the exposed flesh. His blunt nails rake down Liam’s thighs, leaving red scratches behind that start to heal with his werewolf abilities. Theo’s palms touch the lace of the thigh highs and he looks up at Liam to find the beta staring back at him.

“You look very pretty, Little Wolf,” Theo murmurs and smiles devilishly, watching the gleam in Liam’s gaze grow brighter from the compliment.

“You think so?” Liam asks shyly and ducks his head when a blush starts to bloom.

“I’ve known it since I first laid my eyes on you,” Theo admits softly, pressing his lips against Liam’s pulse and feeling his heartbeat increase. He sucks a bruise into the skin before he laps over the healing mark with a drag of his tongue.

Liam sighs quietly and curls his fingers into Theo’s dark locks, tugging his head upward so he can land a kiss on the chimera’s lips. Theo tilts his head and deepens the kiss, chasing after Liam’s sweet taste by licking his bottom lip. His boyfriend always tasted divine in every part of his body and Theo loves it whenever Liam opens up so easily for him. His tongue pushes past Liam’s parted lips and the younger boy moans, rolling his hips and eliciting a grunt from Theo. He can taste the chocolate in Liam’s mouth and Theo chases it by swirling their tongues together.

Their heartbeats rise in anticipation and arousal when Liam doesn’t stop his movements. He places his hands on Theo’s well-defined chest and slides them up to grip his broad shoulders. Theo finally parts their lips for air but then his hand slips under Liam’s skirt to realize he isn’t wearing  _ anything  _ underneath. All of his blood shoots south and if he wasn’t hard before he  _ definitely  _ is now.

Theo gazes up at Liam through his fallen bangs and pants heavily, moving his hands to grip the lobes of Liam’s ass. “Are you trying to  _ kill  _ me?” He asks. He dips a finger in between the boy’s asscheeks and rubs a dry finger along his hole. Liam bucks his hips and moans, dropping his forehead on Theo’s shoulder and his breathing picks up in time with his hip movements.

“I-I—” Liam whines in frustration when Theo pulls his finger away. He grinds against the older boy’s thigh and Theo feels Liam’s hard cock rubbing against his rough denim jeans. Liam grits his teeth and his thighs start to shake when precum starts dripping down his length.

Theo grips Liam’s hips to stop his movements and releases his claws to prickle at the boy’s skin, feeling a shudder run down Liam’s spine. “Theo!” Liam cries out and grips his shoulders in a bruising grip that Theo relishes in feeling.

“I’m not going to let you finish yet,” Theo rasps and smirks with a devilish glint in his emerald green eyes. “I’m going to fuck you in this pretty maid’s outfit.” He thumbs over the soft lace and hooks his finger under the strap to slide it down Liam’s smooth skin. He watches Liam’s blushing face as he leans forward and kisses his shoulder.

“You’re enjoying this,” Liam points out with a little hitch in his breath.

“How could I not? It’s you.” Theo bites Liam’s shoulder before pulling his hands away from the younger boy. “Now be a good boy and go get the lube and condom.” He pats Liam’s cheek and grins when the beta ducks away to hide his blush.

Liam always blushes so prettily, and it suits him well with the maid outfit.

While Liam scrambles to get up and retrieve the items, Theo retracts his claws and rucks his shirt up to toss it aside. He makes himself comfortable on the couch, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling the zipper down to slip his hand in his boxers and take his aching cock out. He strokes himself and bites back a moan, spreading the precum down his length.

Liam’s scent grows stronger and Theo releases his cock when his boyfriend comes into view again. The younger boy climbs onto Theo’s lap again and lowers himself until he’s sitting snug in the chimera’s embrace. “Good boy,” Theo purrs and smiles when Liam preens at the praise. He grabs the plastic bottle from the beta and uncaps it to spread the lube on his fingers.

Theo dips his hand under the black skirt and rubs the tip of his finger over Liam’s hole, feeling the younger boy jerk in his grasp. “Fuck,” Liam gasps, and his claws come out, slicing Theo’s shoulder and the chimera hisses in response to the cuts, but his skin starts to knit back together.

“Relax, baby. I got you,” Theo whispers, coaxing Liam to relax by circling his entrance with his slicked fingers. Little by little, the beta starts to relax enough to let Theo thrust a finger inside him. Once he is sure he isn’t hurting Liam, he twists and curls his finger while thrusting it in and out of his hole.

Liam moans, digging his fingers into Theo’s skin and pushing back against the thick finger inside of him. “More!” He grunts and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth.

Theo adds another finger and scissors Liam open, pushing against his walls to stretch him out. He relishes in the pretty moans and whimpers slipping past Liam’s lips. Then he crooks his fingers and touches the bundle of nerves that makes Liam arch his back and let out a guttural moan. Liam rakes his claws down Theo’s shoulders and grips his bulging biceps as he rides his boyfriend’s fingers, smearing precum over Theo’s abs.

“Fuck, I’m going to enjoy ruining you,” Theo growls, his eyes flaring golden for a split second. He nips at Liam’s clean-shaved jaw with sharp fangs and soothes the healing scratches with a swipe of his tongue.

“Get on with it,” Liam snaps, trying his best to glare at Theo through hooded eyes.

“Feisty are we now?” Theo asks and quirks an eyebrow but he does add a third finger, shoving them deep inside the beta until they brush against Liam’s prostate again.

“Oh, God yes!” Liam moans, loud and hitch-pitched, bucking his hips and grinding down on Theo’s fingers.

“I prefer Theo,” He says thoughtfully.

“Shut up.” Liam snorts, smiling down at his boyfriend and pecking his cheek.

Theo pulls his fingers out and Liam huffs in frustration with a glare. Theo smirks while he works on ripping the package of the condom and rolling it on his cock. He grabs the bottle of lube again to slick up his cock and squeezes the head to keep from cumming. “Ready?” He asks.

“What do you think?” Liam asks.

“You’re such a brat.” Theo rolls his eyes, wiping his fingers on the skirt just to piss Liam off. Maybe he’ll think of a punishment for Liam so he can stop being so rude.

“Well this brat wants you inside him,” Liam teases with a mischievous smile.

Yup, he’s definitely going to ruin Liam.

Theo grips his cock and rubs the leaking tip against Liam’s taint,  _ finally _ pushing the head inside his hole.  _ Fuck,  _ he’s always so  _ tight.  _ Liam sinks down onto Theo’s cock inch by inch so beautifully and Theo grunts in pleasure, a quiet “fuck” slipping past his lips once Liam is sitting snug on his lap. Liam pants heavily and tips his head to the side in submission. Theo blinks, zeroing in the sight of Liam’s face flushed red and nibbling on his bottom lip.

Theo is enchanted by the sight and watches as Liam raises to his knees and drops down on Theo’s cock, his body quivering in response to the pleasure. Theo grips two handfuls of the black blouse and controls Liam’s movements as the beta begins to ride him. Theo pulls Liam’s hips down harder on his cock and he nips at the beta’s exposed neck.

“Yeah, just like that, pretty boy,” Theo praises, feeling his orgasm nearing so quickly. He plants his feet on the carpet floor and snaps his hips upwards, eliciting a shout from Liam.

“Theo,” Liam moans, breathing heavily against Theo’s ear and the chimera feels him nip his earlobe, making his hips jerk in response.

Theo sneaks a hand in between their bodies and grips Liam’s neglected cock to stroke him until he feels the younger boy tremble in his grasp. “Wait!” Liam shouts before he tips over the edge and paints their sweaty bodies with white stripes of his cum.

Liam clenches around Theo’s cock and his body jerks, picking up the pace and fucking into Liam’s ass. He is careful not to lose control of his claws because it would be a shame to tear the dress. Liam whimpers, pressing their foreheads together as Theo fucks him into overstimulation.

It doesn’t take long until Theo is shooting his load into the condom and gasping when Liam doesn’t stop riding him. “Fuck, fuck fuck,” Theo babbles, gripping Liam’s hips to stop his movements when he’s too sensitive to continue. Theo drops his head back against the couch and closes his eyes, basking in the afterglow of their time together.

Their breathing slows to a normal pace and Liam slumps against Theo’s chest nestling his head under his chin. Theo lifts his head and opens his eyes, smiling down at his boyfriend. He pulls out his softening cock from his boyfriend’s ass and slips the condom off, tying it and reaching forward to place it on the condom wrapper. He’ll throw it away once Liam gets off of him.

“Don’t move so much.” Liam whines, nuzzling into the crook of Theo’s neck once the chimera settles back on the couch.

“We have to  _ move.  _ There’s dried cum on me.” Theo huffs, annoyed by the mess they made. Maybe they should’ve moved to the bedroom, but he did  _ want  _ to try having sex in the living room.  _ Still good.  _ He smirks.

“You got cum on my maid outfit.” Liam lifts his head and pouts, brushing his bangs out of his sweaty forehead.

“That was on  _ you.  _ Tempting me to fuck you. Your fault,” Theo points out, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and running his fingers through the skirt.

“It wasn’t my idea to wear this.” Liam sighs.

“Still your fault for looking so good in it.” Theo grins, leaning in to kiss Liam’s soft lips. “You should wear it more often.”

Liam rolls his eyes but lets out a giggle before leaning against Theo’s chest.

“Are you going to get up?” Theo asks.

“Not yet,” Liam mutters, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth Theo is providing.

_ Idiot,  _ Theo thinks to himself and smiles fondly at his boyfriend. Maybe they can sit here for a couple more minutes.


End file.
